<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buried 6 feet under by StraightlyUnstraight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425282">Buried 6 feet under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightlyUnstraight/pseuds/StraightlyUnstraight'>StraightlyUnstraight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightlyUnstraight/pseuds/StraightlyUnstraight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream is losing his mind so he decides he wants a new start, not as the admin, not as the tyrant, just a normal hunter living his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A fresh new start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic, I accept constructive criticism doe, also here dream's real name IS dream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been over a week since the dream team fell apart….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And dream isn't handling it all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with denial, he told himself that they’d be back, they’d always come back, they needed him, without him then they were practically helpless, they’ll understand that he only did it to protect them, and when they come back he’ll welcome them with open arms and they’ll be back to how they used to be, right? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So he waits…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days become weeks and weeks into months.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream thinks he’s fine without them, if they dont want him back then he’s fine, he doesnt care, he doesnt care how he would miss the feeling of the two fighting about something stupid, he doesnt miss george’s voice, he doesn’t miss the energy sapnap radiates everytime they go hunting for food, and he definitely doesnt miss sapnaps or georges hugs, or when they’d help him when he was tired from the day by cheering him up, god he’s desperate to get them back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream thinks he’s mute now, he would have forgotten how to talk if he didnt constantly checked on tommy, but tommy is with techno now… honestly it doesn’t make him mad, but more on relieved, he saw how throwing tommy outside of lmanberg is affecting his mental state so he’s glad…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>But now he’s the one alone…</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay doesn't know when he got sick of his hoodie and mask, he hasn't visit lmanberg for awhile now, he decided to change his wardrobe to just a black turtleneck and pulling up his sleeves up to his forearms, he still kept his axe behind him he keeps small pocket knives on his legs just in case, but the most change is him deciding whether or not he should change his mask</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you can't make everyone happy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>A voice resurfaces from his mind...</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s because humans are greedy, they want more than what they have, and knowing you, you'd try to give it all to them…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>An image of the sky with the colors orange and pink blending together fills his mind...</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's why I want you to promise that when the time comes…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>A porcelain mask with a smile lies on the grass between two figures...</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to keep the pieces of yourself…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>A pair of green eyes shines with a shallow glow as if it was emeralds..</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind your mask….</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>A pair who shimmering light green eyes shine full of life and innocent joy..</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is your greatest treasure….</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>The taller figure holds the child closer and tight and trembles as the thought of leaving his son enters his mind..</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the only treasure you are allowed to hoard…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>The man looks at the child with a sad smile and teary eyes as he gives the porcelain mask that once occupied the grass beside them ...</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you understand…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>The father holds his child close as if he was glass</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dream?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wakes up in tears as he sees the sun just starting to rise, the dream fresh in his mind, the world just wanted to fuck with him while he’s down huh? He loved his father so much that when he found out the truth, he buried his memories of him deep behind his mind, choosing to ignore those depressive thoughts and questions, he stares at the windows as he sees the outside is dim, he gets out of bed and gets dressed with his black turtleneck and his cargo pants, he looks at his porcelain mask, staring at him blankly, he hides it in a chest and takes a bandana face mask and dyes his hair black while keeping it the same style, he stares at the mirror, no longer recognizing himself</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Today marked the disappearance of dream</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And the appearance of clay</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 faces of the same coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay the color black on his hair just doesn't fit me so we changin it to another</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span><strike>Dream </strike>Clay decided to move to a village first, he walked through a mountain and tamed a new horse that he saw alone at the plains, he named the horse noir because the horse had a pure black coat, though he’s not gonna deny that he wanted to name him spirit to but the name reminded me of one of the talks he and bad had</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“hey <strike>dream</strike> look I got a book from a librarian I traded with, its kinda like a dictionary and there's many words that's blurred because it's old” bad looked really excited, how long had he last seen his friend so energetic, than just apathetic to what's happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baaaaaad! Help us! Theres a fucking creeper near our house!!” sapnap yells coupled with george screaming after a zombie crept up on him</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Language you muffinhead! I'm coming!” bad yells frustrated again about sapnaps swearing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strike>Dream</strike> wheezes “stop laughing!!” sapnap yells, <strike>dreams</strike> laugh slowly dies down and he looks at the page bad’s book fell on, there was a word that stuck out, the word was simple, noir, it meant black, he tested the waters, the word was short but the way it rolled of his tongue felt nice, he looks back at the others and sees their not quite done yet, there were still some monsters, so he stand up and stretches a bit before grabbing his axe and joining the others</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Clay smiles at the memory and continues his ride with noir to find a village, after a few nights of travelling more he comes across a small village in the stone mountains connected to the plains he saw that it looked like a good place so he set up camp a few blocks away before he starts building his house.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>That night…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay stands in the middle of an empty place that was plainly white, he sees a small figure crying, it was wearing a green shirt and looked like a middle schooler, he had pale blond hair that seemed to fade at the end, he comes closer and the boy looks up with teary pale green eyes that seemed so fragile and… broken, he tries to place his hand on the child's shoulder and he immediately tenses up, “are you gonna hurt me too?” the boys hesitantly ask “no! Of course not! Why would I do that to you?!” clay says alarmed and ends up scaring the child a bit, clay immediately notices the boy’s eyes well up with tears again, so he relaxes his form and tells the boy softly “its okay, I promise your safe with me” and then he feels a hand roughly shove him to the ground and he sees a tall figure that wore a black hoodie and the same smiley mask he used to have, holding a netherite axe up his head, and looked to the child and said “he’s lying, don't trust this stranger” and then he brought down his axe </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the 2 dreams' will be further explained through the other dreams</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who is it(why did I come back?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay only thing Ill say at the last chap is, there are three voices and personas, and this is related to dissociative identity disorder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>clay woke up in cold sweat, tired after what happened he reluctantly stood up, and goes to a nearby lake he found to wash himself, and immediately as he saw his black hair he was reminded of the dream, his breath hitches and he dunks his head into the water and does his best to remove the black dye, he scrubbed his hair repeatedly as a voice whispers in the back of his mind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I knew that you could never help him, you ignorant buffoon”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay continues to scrub his hair, ignoring the pain he feels as he scratches his scalp, tears prick the corner of his eyes as he starts to hyperventilate, he fails to notice the skeleton that was readying an arrow to shoot him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You fool! Take a look at your surroundings and stop crying like a baby!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finally noticing the voice’s warning, clay jumps away from the skeleton and takes a nearby stick to fend off the skeleton <em>‘f*ck! I shouldn't have left my axe!’</em> clay swears as he comes close to the skeleton and stabs the stick though the eye socket, the skeleton limps as it fell and despawned </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“At Least you have some strength to back up your small brain”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that!” clays shouts and looks around frantically, <em><strong>“I'm in your head, boy”</strong> </em>the voice says with a somewhat gruff voice, clearly annoyed, clay doesn't know whether he should be offended or worried that he’s hearing a voice in his head, so he chooses the former “<em>oh I’m sorry!</em> I should be fine and normal talking to a voice in my head, no I don’t think I sound crazy at all” clay snaps back equally annoyed, the voice quiets up for a bit before saying <em><b>“</b><b>touché</b><b>”</b></em>, so clay goes back to the lake to clean himself more, and sees his hair has turned to a really dark blond color, not exactly brown, but not like his old hair, as he looks closer he sees old scars on his face, one thin and barely visible scar that went from his left eyebrow to his right cheek, and his emerald eyes glow dimly, he looks tired as hell, he cleans himself as he walks back to his house, the silence was pretty boring so he decides to talk to the voice in his head because to hell with his mental health, he literally manipulated people and lost all of his friends, and is an entitled villain, so why should he care about his mental health? <em><strong>“Also I'm the entitled villain and manipulator”</strong></em>  “woah! f*ck!” Clay says surprised after the voice suddenly talks again, the voice wheezes as clay calms down with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance “are you down kettle voice?” Clay says after the laughter calms down “so what's your name?” Clay asks <em><strong>“I’m dream of course~”</strong></em> the voice- er <em>dream</em>? What? Clay was confused but he just doesn't care anymore and just accepts it, after all he’s clay <strike>now</strike>, so he can't really get confused about it, “but what about the small kid?” silence followed, he guesses that the voice might have left, either way he reached home and started fixing his home and fed his horse, just as the sun sets he already finished making a small field and an unfinished pen with his home not that furnished, but is getting there, he heads back inside, ate some apples because he hasn’t found that much food yet, so he goes to sleep on the floor since he didn't really made a bed yet, slowly he dozed off to a dreamless sleep on the wooden floor as he continues his days in a repetitive cycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Back in the smp, people were either worried or afraid and maybe some were non lachant, dream’s disappearance started a few months back, some thought he might have something planned and some were happy at the first months he was gone, but after 3 months of no dream, the air was somewhat somber, people were getting bored, some were attempting new things, george and sapnap just kept hanging out with bad at first, but now they roam the community house at the afternoon, inviting everyone to some activities and food to avoid the feeling of a hole in their hearts, fundy would sometimes reread him and dream’s old messages when they conversed, techno would stare at the field him and dream once fought in a spar, tubbo and tommy would look at the prime church and remember the fun memories they had with dream there, eret would sometimes just leave his castle to ta with others, no one really visited him other than dream so he immediately got lonely, everyone just seemed sad, even quackity who was celebrating at first when dream disappeared, he was so happy saying things like “finally that tyrants gone!” or “I should have killed him myself before he could’ve run away”, everyone seemed disturbed by his thoughts so he left them alone for awhile, but then he also got lonely fast, sohe slowly tried to talk to others, starting with philza, and soon he started talking to nihachu and tubbo as he slowly realized how messed up he was thinking, over all 7 months has passed since dream’s disappearance, suddenly purpled and punz introduced a new person that helped them while they were travelling and was attacked by a horde of zombies, the man looked kind of uncomfortable as the others swarmed around him to meet the new person, they all were shocked no it's not the fact that they thought he was the very definition of manly, but when he started signing, philza and techno helped translate for the others since not many knew sign language “he said his name is clay and he’s selectively mute” techno says, so people started talking to him bit by bit as he visits weekly since he told them that he lived far, and so that was the normal for a few months...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://straightlyunstraight.tumblr.com/post/639187041768357888/a-drawin-for-a-fic-in-ao3-its-my-first-fic-there</p><p>this is the ref drawing I made, and patches appearance will happen sometime soon</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im making this au where dream is making a fake identity to get away from all those expectations and murmurs, m still not sure if id add a ship but oh well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>